Worldwide Communications
by x-WritingParadox-x
Summary: The scientists launch a KND site that is operatives-only. When the KND discovers the power of the Internet and modern technology, things get a little out of hand. When will the fiasco end? Not just another chat story;there's a plot!
1. Shh! We're In BETA Testing

**A/N: The parts where it's underlined, italicized, and is in bold is the narrator of the story. This person will not be revealed till the LAST CHAPTER, but I think it becomes somewhat obvious who he/she may be. The Teenz's report was so much fun to write;it was so freakin' awesome! It's pretty easy to find out who the girl is in the report. Child 77 may not be revealed, or may be revealed. Recruit Child 77 is actually a hard one to figure out who he/she is. You can give it a try, though. **

**This is basically a prologue chapter just to show you what happened during the BETA Testing. The small chat scene at the end is not so funny but I just throwed it in.**

**This is really important! This fic is in sync with the episodes. The story takes place after ZERO, and you'll read on to find out which episode is in sync with which.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename:Kids Next Door. It belongs to Tom Warburton and Cartoon Network. ANY mentioning of franchises or websites is owned by their responsible owners. Now, don't sue this pretty face. Okay? Thanks! :P**

**

* * *

**Prologue

Shh! We're In BETA Testing

* * *

...Welcome to the Kids Next Door Sooper Secret Chat Room...

* * *

_M09Spy has signed on_

_BestKND has signed on_

**M09Spy:** check..

**BestKND: **looks like the sooper secret chat room is set up..

**M09Spy: **mhm..so we check through z site to make sure no bad teens have already hacked in and we give z info back 2 362?

**BestKND: **yeah tht's wht 86 told me...they said tht once z 2x4 technologists and scientists said tht z site was up and runnin that we teen spies had 2 check for any signs of teen or adult activity on the site.

**BestKND: **so wht do we do now?

**BestKND: **check out z other chatrooms?

**M09Spy: **well duh! teens luv chat rooms. so they would b liable 2 target all of the chatrooms on this site

**M09Spy: **comeon chad,i'm signin off

_M09Spy has signed off_

**BestKND: **o.O "Welcome to the KIDS Next Door Sooper Secret Chat Room"...i miss z real knd...but i still am the best! :S

_BestKND has signed off_

* * *

...File AAA-Year 2007 File of Teenz...

...A Detailed Declassified Report Sent to the Teenz...

The following takes place between the times of 4:12 till 7:33

Information Gathered by Recruit Child-77

"I know. I know. I know. Okay, Stacey?" the teen talked into her mobile phone. She gasped, "Oh,I didn't hear about that. What you're saying is that he likes her? Oh, they used to date like back in Jr. High. Yeah. I know. It's just that - yeah, girl. You know the meeting is tonight? Uh-huh. Yeah, at the basketball game. You think so, baby?" There was silence as the African American teen held her head down, mumbling an incomprehensible phrase. "Girl, I told him and he walked away talking to some of his old KND friends. Don't you think so? Girl,I am valuable to the Teen Ninjas. You know I'm like one of the few that still has their memories of the Kids Next Dorks. Girl,you are crazy. Shutup...See you at the game tonight? Oh, we'll find out if he's one of the spies. If he is a spy, then I'll hate him forever. Not a bad idea,either. OK. See you,Stacey." The girl hung up the phone. Her dark locks touch her knees as her face is quivering over her lap.

The memories of the previous hours came to her as her head shifted towards the window. A scowl was planted on her beautiful face. Why did it all have to happen to her? The female overheard footsteps walking up the stairs. The foot steps belonged to someone well known. The figure leaned against the open doorway. "Hey sis," her eleven year old sister called. The teen tried to show a happiness, but there was no avail. She was frustrated with her mixed emotions. How could this all be happening to her? The fifteen year old could speak, but she felt as if she couldn't. The younger spoke first, "Basketball game tonight?" "Uh,yeah. I just got off the phone with Stacey." Her sister's eyes were slanted, "_The_ Stacey? I thought you hate that girl?" "I do. Now get out of here, Kids Next Dork." Once her sister retreated to her own bedroom, the memory of just a few hours ago came to her in full view.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Girl, turn around. Your man just got off of his bus." A smile emerges on my lips. Yes,the middle school bus got to the bus stop just moments after my high school bus got to the same exact stop. I am still hanging with my friends, unwilling to walk to my house. "It's him," one of my friends cried out. I finally called out flirtatiously, "Maurice." The eighth grade boy looks around to find out where his name was called. He didn't recognize my voice. "Looks like your boyfriend doesn't know you." I immediately shot a death glare at all of my friends. I had to prove myself to them. I strut my way towards the bus stop. A slight tap landed on Maurice's shoulder from my slender brown finger. His eyes met mine, "Oh,hey. I guess our busses got off at around the same time again,huh?" _

_"I was thinking what if you and I go to the basketball game at the high school tonight-for a-a-a date?" I smiled just trying to get him to show enjoyment. If my friends can't hear what we're talking about, his smile will show that he likes me. I saw the expression on his face. The one expression I thought I'll never see from him. The expression was like he knew what actually went on during basketball games. He can't know what really goes on during them, at all. He isn't one of us. It hit me like a bullet,what if Maurice is one of those teens that is a spy for the KND? It's just a rumor spreading around the Teenz. I don't really believe it. I mean, how can some snot nosed brats come up with spies for their organization? I remember back when I was in the KND. The memories of being Numbuh 11 fighting alongside the Sector V still haunt me for all of time. My old teammate was Numbuh 9,the same boy who stood in front of me. Numbuh 9 was a great operative, but was he really that good enough to be one of __**them**__?_

_Maurice rubs the back of his neck in a nervous matter, "Well,I don't really know. I have some things to take care of later tonight. I might be able to make it. We'll see. I'll see you around." With that, his back turns away from me. My head tilts towards the ground. I have been rejected. I overhear the snickers of my so-called friends. My head shot up with a glare reflecting back at them. Once again, I try to prove myself. My dark hands thrust their way towards Maurice's shoulders. I turn him around to face me, dramatically. "Listen, Maurice. I know you. We are really good friends. We went to the prom together, and we hang out together. We even went to the Romantic Burger together, despite how ghetto it is. We talk on FaceBook all the time, and-well you get what I'm saying. I'm coming out bluntly to tell you that I love you," I smile to myself slightly. His mouth is hung open, but a slight smirk appears on his face. "Maurice, over here!" He turns around to his mix of middle school and high school friends. "I got to go," he says adjusting his backpack, while making his way to his small possey. Did he really just reject my** love **for him?Gosh,I can't believe that._

_I examine his small group of monsters. The one who called him over there was none other than the eighth grader Chad Dickson. My attention draws to the other three people in his group. There is Stacey's shy cousin, who cheers on the middle school team. Her name is Elizabeth. Her slender, porcelain arms are entangled with Chad's as she leans on him. Then, there was that red-head girl that was apart of the Teenz. I think her name is Ava Emelia Valiant. I'm friends with her on Face Book. She's weird like that. So, she put her middle name in her profile. Weirdo. There was a kid older than I. His name is Derrick. We have Spanish together, I think. He towers over most kids, but he's rather chubby. He kinda looks like Josh from Drake and Josh before he became skinny. Instead, he has shaggy, brown hair which covers up his Josh-like features. Then it came to me-their numbers in the Kids Next Door. Chad was Numbuh 274, the greatest KND operative to ever live, and the Supreme Leader after Numbuh 100. Stacey's cousin, Elizabeth, was Numbuh 52.123. A very skilled operative in the stealth tactics. Ava Valiant was Numbuh 207-A-Thru-Z in the organization. I recall her being a great jokester and she was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Derrick Meester was Numbuh 100. He was another great Supreme Leader. _

_Let me think this out. Maurice ignored me. He walked away to talk to his old Kids Next Door buddies. He can't be a spy. Can he? "Girl,come on!" one of my friends called out. I have to talk to the other Teen Ninjas,now._

~END FLASHBACK~

Rushing through her closet,the girl got dressed quite quickly to go to the basketball game located at McClintock High School. She played a song by an artist by the name of Taylor Swift. It was "Back To Decebmer." This time, the girl felt as she lost the boy she loves for all eternity. Every tear that fell down on her face just signified the hurt she felt in the very depths of her soul. Come on, Teenz, give her sympathy. First off, you are telling her that she's worthless in your organization. For Pete's sake, she's one of the few that still has her memories of the KND. You people are going around dissing her. Saying all the work she's done for Father is nothing, and now, you're thinking of eliminating her from the Teenz. How cruel. In the midst of all this, she's discovering that teen spies are true, and the guy she likes might be one. Oops. I need to stop talking in my reports. Hey, I'm just a recruit! I'm trying to gather information for you. Yes, there are spies, and this is the freakin' report that says there are spies, and who some might be. (By the way, can you give a thanks to the guys who helped me with my grammar? My mom is proud of my 100 in English.) Oh, where was I? Yes, I was retelling the events of this poor teen girl.

At the game, she was among the crowd being somewhat taciturn. The auditorium was full, even though the game has not started yet, but it will soon. "You!" Stacey pushed her way through the crowd, recieving much admiration from the various teens that recognized she was a cheerleader. "Oh. Hey,Stacey." "Is everything going to go according to plan this time?" The African American chuckled. "Yeah,yeah. I got it all under control. No need to worry," she said coolly. "Well,duh, **that's **under control, but there's another matter at hand." Her eyes begun to twitch, "What-what is it?" The cheerleader examined the people that began to look at the frantic teenager. "Come with me," the brunette dragged the girl off the bleachers and onto the side area near the locker's location. Few could see them standing there. The only ones that could were those that were standing on the floor near the bleachers. Something was up. Stacey faced all of the bleachers, examining everyone on each row. The other girl did the same. Their eyes both noticed Maurice sitting there on the first bleacher with a laptop placed on his lap. Stacey eyed the girl, and motioned her to walk farther into the dark, confined area-away from Maurice's view. So, he wouldn't be able to read their lips.

Stacey realized they were in the clear and finally spoke. "Listen, the Kids Next Door has launched a website. They're like totally coping off of us. I got so mad, because you know Gill did our web design. So, like I got jealous of the kids. Not only because of that, but they have chat rooms,and like all Kids Next Door operatives can communicate with eachother easier, now. Those Kids Next Dorks have gotten a hold on more modern technology. They have become more advanced. They can track our every moves now. Those stupid pre-teens have call phones and if the teen spies are true, then they might have accounts on this site. So, now, everyone in their dumb organization is connected. Look over there. Chad has been playing with his iPhone touch-possibly one the spies, like you said. My stupid cousin, Elizabeth, is coming over here to the game. She has her little baby cell phone with her, and she keeps on making Face Book statuses like every five minutes. You can see on my phone, here. That means that she's observing the Internet on her phone. Derrick is ignoring his football friends over there by looking at his Media Player thingy-I don't know what they are really,but they're like Internet but without the computer. I don't know, I saw it in a Target ad once. It's like those portable readers, but it's only the Interenet. Weird. Anyway, there's Ava. Now, she looks like she's texting, but she , too, is on the website. Girl, looks like you were right about them being Kids Next Dorks after all. Way to go."

"Wait a second. So, because they're all on the Internet implies that they're on the KND site?"

"No, the site hasn't launched yet to the kid operatives, but it's like under Beta construction. Our Teen Ninjas found it while searching through Google for a chat site that connects all over the world. They can't access it yet because it hasn't launched yet."

"Tell you what, I'll watch over what my little sister does on her computer. Just to see if you're right."

"I am right," Stacey justifies herself. "If you don't think I'm right, then let us try to get information out of Maurice."

"Maybe."

"What? What do you mean by 'maybe'?"

"Okay, fine. But how?"

"Hang out around him until the game starts."

"That will get information out of him? Um, how?"

"I.D.K! I'll just have to get the information. I suggested to the Steve that sometime soon we'll have to hack into their database. Tomorrow sounds good?"

"Nah, I have to go to the movies tomorrow to see Vampires Suck with my girlfriends."

"O-M-Goodness,that movie was so freaking funny. I'm Twilight Junkie, though. I love Twilight. Do you?"

"Nah. I think it lacks character development. I've seen a dorky kiddie cartoon have more characterization than Twilight does."

"Oh my gosh, really? What dorky kid cartoon? Oh, wait. We got off topic. I totally hate it when people get off topic. Don't you?"

"Uh,yeah. I absolutely find it repulsing. I mean, one minute we're talking about-wait, what were we talking about, again?"

"Oh, the KND website."

"Yeah, then Twilight? Ha. So..."

"We hack into their site the next day?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh,wait. I can't. I have to baby sit all day that day. Stupid kids."

"You got that right."

"Hey, aren't we going to get info out of Maurice?"

"Oh! Let's go."

"No,wait. Chad's walking down the bleachers and heading towards-"

"Maurice's direction?" they said in unisoun.

"They are teen spies for the KND," the African American mumbled.

"They are? Gosh,we have to tell The Steve! Of course, you're like high up in the Teenz so you can go ahead and tell him yourself."

"Oh, I don't like to flatter myself, but I am pretty hot and so freaking awesome, but the only con is that I have the worst family."

"I don't know about you, but you're dad is pretty cool."

"Yeah, Dad is sweet with all the cookies,a nd the jokes, and the sweater, oh, you know what I mean."

"So, you going over to your boyfriend first?"

The darker girl eyed her, "Heck yeah."

"Hey,Maurice." You can here a mumble come from Maurice's lips, "Oh,shoot." A quick click on his laptop and soon there was only Face Book left on the screen. He let out a dry laugh. "Sup!Ready to smash the other team to pieces?" the blonde boy asked the two girls. "Sure," the cheerleader said quite quickly. "What about you two? Chad, Maurice?" "Eh," was their response. "I guess you could make it today,Mo. Huh?" the African American female chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I had all the chores to do and stuff. Well, it's life. I might leave early from the game. You know, little brother and little sister might need me. I hate it when my parents go out together on Friday nights when I'm left home with the twins." "Ah, your little siblings are twins?" Stacey smiled. "Yeah, I usually just block the two four year olds out by turning on my computer." "To get on Face Book?" Chad spoke. The African American girl interjected, "Well,duh. Everyone gets on FB to keep in touch." Stacey commented, "Face Book is like the no-calling-that-person's-phone-cause-I-don't-care-log." The group of teens laughed a little at Stacey's so-called joke. "Any other sites you go on, Maurice?" the other teen female jumped in for the opportunity.

"Uh..." he was literally saved by the bell as an alarm went off on his computer signaling that he had to be somewhere. The game was just soon to start in one minuter. "Shot, I should get going now. I really have to go." His laptop was still open as he stood up to walk away, but it was tilted at an angle so noone could see what he was really doing as he walked away. He began typing in things constantly on the keyboard and making various clicks on the mouse. Derrick turned his attention to his wireless handheld Internet device as he began to type in rapid messages and click on different functions,too. Ava began "texting" feriously. Elizabeth held her cheap cell phone. She had walked in sometime ago,but once the clock striked 7:30 she rushed to the restroom,her fingers moving quickly all over her keyboard. Chad slowly got out of his seat on the bleachers and walked away. Derrick saw Chad. Then he was walking by him, they both left out through the doors. The red-head, Ava, also got up, and followed. There was something fishy going on.

Conclusion of Report: The following are possible suspects for being a secret Kids Next Door spy: Chad Dickson, Maurice Willams, Elizabeth Polla, Derrick Meester, and Ava Valiant must go under immediate investigation. There is still no confirmation under the fact that there are teen spies working for the Kids Next Dorks.

Over and out,peeps.

...End of Detailed Declassified Report Sent to the Teenz...

* * *

_**"So,I got the report and the chat from what happened on 7:30. What else do you want me to do? Oh,okay. That? Sounds good to me, but I still think that-okay. Fine,we'll see if your idea works out better than mine? Shut up,okay? My idea is 10x better. Hacking into their beloved KND site would do us good. We already hacked their site before. We all know that that site has been closed down for like three months now after-okay,fine,no mentioning of the disappearance. I'll just do our mission - and the baby organization won't know that the information we gather can bring them to their knees. Ha. The KND website has all information about every operative. That's true. If that's the case it couldn't be why he disappeared. We all know that it has to have been something. Yeah, it could not have been nothing. So, it had to be something. We'll send the information back to Steve. I have no idea how freaking long this investigation is going to go on. I 'll get the rest of my evidence for the day,then we'll move on to Part Two." **_

_**The other end went silent as I hung up the phone.I just had to complete this. When this mission is complete...Well, the KND will be gone.**_

* * *

...Welcome to the Kids Next Door Sooper Secret Chat Room...

* * *

_rainbowlove3 has signed on_

_TuffNPie has signed on_

_ForeverKidUK1 has signed on_

_ChillLax5 has signed on_

_TechChiliDude has signed on_

**rainbowlove3: **yay!sector v is the first to try out the oh sooper secret tea party room :D

**TuffNPie: **its not a cruddy tea party numbuh 3 :(

**rainbowlove3: **i know tht SILLY! but it's the whole gang together so tht makes it 1 :)

**ChillLax5: **numbuh five already feels left out lol :P

**TechChiliDude: **yeah we need a topic to discuss on like abby said

**TuffNPie: **how about we discuss ur cruddy username?

**TechChiliDude: **my crummy username? look at urs!

**ChillLax5: **xD i'd hate 2 admit it but numbuh two gots a point there :P

**ForeverKidUK1: **Numbuh Four, atleast come up with a cool name. Since you like The Beatles, why not represent the UK? my home country needs some loving

**ChillLax5: **numbuh five thought you hate your home country?

**ForeverKidUK1: **I do... :( But my dad loves England like too much so once he heard I was joining a website he made me put something related to England in it. :'(

**TuffNPie: **so tht makes my name better than every1 elses \o/ rok on!

**rainbowlove3: **no one mentioned my username D:

**TuffNPie: **...uh...

**TechChiliDude: **go ahead say it, Tuff 'n Pie : 3

**TuffNPie: **shudaup!

**ChillLax5: **lol

**ForeverKidUK1: **so..Who does have the best username here, NUMBUH FOUR? :)

**TuffNPie: **me..of course! \0/

_rainbowlove3 has signed off_

**ChillLax5: **... :( BOY,DO YOU WANT TO FEEL THE WRATH OF NUMBUH FIVE'S HAT?

**TuffNPie: **"feel the wrath"? hanging around numbuh 2 2 much?

**ForeverKidUK1: **xD

**TechChiliDude: **how's that funny? and numbuh four, FEEL THE WRATH OF MY YIPPER CARD DECK BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOURS!

**TuffNPie: **neva!my Yipper card deck can...not beat urs.. :P

**ChillLax5: **facepalm...Both of you are going to feel the wrath of my hat. Your Yipper Cards can burn in your fireplace numbuh two!

_ChillLax5 has signed off_

**TechChiliDude:** my yipper cards can burn in my fireplace...?tht makes no sense

**TuffNPie: **ewjrewMkbfdkrevgf KtmaD davfkdnsw DCVV 2e4r4o STOPPP jcfewjsdhsajm HELPPPPPPPPP damewgk;23345 hate eewilkyou

**ForeverKidUK1:** you okay over there numbuh four? ...

**TechChiliDude:** tuff n PIE! lol

**TechChiliDude:** what the chili dogs?AHH!why the chili dogs?

**TechChiliDude:** am,fre,qrl4i12bhj3 iKBFGJQKADdbfjSTOP!smdsae,

**TuffNPie: **ow!SHE IS CRAZY!

**TuffNPie: **oh gosh numbuh two is the victim now WE HAVE TO HELP HIM

**ForeverKidUK1:** uh what's going on here?

**TuffNPie: **to the Bat Mobile London Kid!

**ForeverKidUK1:** no thanks

**TechChiliDude:** MY YIPPER CARDS! :'''(

**ForeverKidUK1: **He's alive?

_ChillLax5 has signed on_

**ChillLax5: **NEVER,Numbuh Four,never,insult Kuki like that again!And,Hoagie,shut up!

**TechChiliDude:** but u murdered my yipper cards :(

**ChillLax5: **no i did not and u knw tht I didnt! I threatened to murder them, then I-

**TechChiliDude:** oh yeah,you didn't throw my yipper cards in the fireplace. So yay!They didnt burn :)

**ForeverKidUK1:** o...kay,I'm left out. ...I guess I need to go call Lizzie now before she yells at me :\

**TuffNPie: **good luck with psycho

_ForeverKidUK1 has signed off_

**TechChiliDude:** NOW,he's gone.i thought he'll never leave :P

**ChillLax5: **he shuld totally break up wit lizzie

**TuffNPie: **i could care less..he jus doesnt need some1 who holds him back to what he rlly wants to do which is the knd

**TechChiliDude:** wow..smart wally xD

**ChillLax5:** thought i'll see it until like high school xD

**TechChiliDude:** i agree with y'all though,they should break up,IMO...at first i thought they were cute together, and i was kinda jealous that he has z nerve to ask out the girl he likes and i dont :(

**ChillLax5: **...yeah but i think they could last a little longer though..probably a month or so-ish.

**TechChiliDude: **mhm

-silence for about five minutes-

**ChillLax5:** oh,numbuh two call me in a minute on my phone :)

**TechChiliDude: **k

**TuffNPie: **u guys r cruddy...this whole chat was boring - _ - Im going to sleep

_TuffNPie has signed off_

**TechChiliDude: **numbuh five?

**ChillLax5: **hm?

**TechChiliDude: **...uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...should we just get off now and talk to each other on the phone or continue on chat?

**ChillLax5: **uh..idk?

**TechChiliDude: **phone, plz. I get tired of typing x)

**ChillLax5: **tht sounds lyk a plan :D ha call me then?

_ChillLax5 has signed off_

**TechChiliDude: **numbuh two u have learned something today...tht numbuh five is not ugly when she's smacking u with a hat :)

_TechChiliDude has signed off_

_ChillLax5 has signed on_

-Numbuh Five sits starring at her somputer screen for a moment or two-

_ChillLax5 has signed off_


	2. No Chaos, Just Pie

**A/N: Die Author's notes!DIE! If**** you can guess who the girl is in the report of the previous chapter gets a cookie. That's an easy one. Whoever guesses first can get a virtual cookie in the next chapter AND a special mentioning of your username and one of your stories. ****You can start guessing who the narrator is and who Recruit Child 77 is, but I encourage you not to. I have decided to reveal the recruit in the sequel. Oh, yes, I'm so mean. :3**

**This is the first chapter which follows the prologue. I decided to make it mainly fun but with hints of what is to come...I wrote down a long list of what I wish to include in this fic...one of the major events might take place in the next chapter...so stay tuned**

**P.S.: in-depth explanation of the KND website if your confused at the bottom :)**

**P.S.S.: As of right now, I will be taking requests for oneshot stories. So, if you want one, message me or review this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own C:KND, nor do I own any mention of any franchise or website. Yeah, that's it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

No Chaos, Just Pie

* * *

...Entering the Kids Next Door's Sector V Chat Room...

* * *

_TuffNPie has signed on_

_rainbowlove3 has signed on_

_TechChiliDude has signed on_

**TechChiliDude: **sup :D

**rainbowlove3: ~**hi numbuh 2 hi numbuh 4 :)~

-dead air-

**TechChiliDude: **everyone's being quiet...espically wally

-dead air-

**rainbowlove3: **Wally? :'(

**TechChiliDude: **is he dead? :o

**rainbowlove3: **...

**TechChiliDude:** i guess we can wait till abby and numbuh one come on chat

**rainbowlove3: **numbuh one is already online..just not on the sectors chat

**TechChiliDude: **he is on the website? oh,i guess i should have checked z little personal one to one person chat thingy at the bottom

**rainbowlove3: **huh?

**TechChiliDude: **nm...so wally SPEAK

-dead air for a minute-

**TechChiliDude:** since wally is logged on, I'll have a chat with him at the bottom of the page

**rainbowlove3: **good idea.. :)

-dead air-

**TechChiliDude: **he hasnt responded to my "hey" on the chat :/

**rainbowlove3: **it's been like two minutes ever since i sent him the message then i went and sent him an email. he hasnt responded to either

**TechChiliDude: **suspicious...

_ChillLax5 has signed on_

**ChillLax5: **wht's happenin' ?

**TechChiliDude: **sup numbuh five! :D wally's gone missing

**ChillLax5: **he what? *panic*

**rainbowlove3: **it's true! he hasnt responded 2 my email or the sector v's chat room or z chat at the bottom or the private message i sent him :( i hope he's okay

**ChillLax5: **there has to b sum kind of logical explanation for this...

**TuffNPie: **i'm right here - _ -

**rainbowlove3: **WALLY!

**ChillLax5: **WALLY!

**TechChiliDude: **BUDDY! ...i mean PIE! xD

**TuffNPie: **thnks 4 z hi - _ -

**ChillLax5: **wht happened 2 u? u had us worried sick!

**TuffNPie: **wht happened 2 me?yesterday the freakin senator safely and his crummy robot takeover made my knee have blood on it!and my mom doesnt trust me with joey any more cause of wht happened

**TechChiliDude:** it was ketchup on joey remember?

**TuffNPie: **yeah so?

**rainbowlove3: **no,silly,we mean where were u? u werent responding to us?

**TuffNPie: **how do u send a cruddy mssg on chat!

**TechChiliDude: **uh.. y do u need 2 knw?

**TuffNPie: **i jus found out how to! tht's wht happened!

**rainbowlove3: **oh!

**TechChiliDude: **looks like a slice of pie knws how 2 send a mssg on chat

**ChillLax5: **oh! we shoulda thought about tht scenario...we all knw tht wally isnt the brightest crayon in the box

**TuffNPie: **but I am the tastiest slice of pie :)

**ChillLax5: **no comment

**rainbowlove3: **yes u r numbuh four

**TechChiliDude: **xD

**TuffNPie: **- _ -

-dead air-

**TechChiliDude: **so y is ur username "Tuff 'n pie"?

**TuffNPie:** ...I'm tuff...and I was eating pie at the time I made my name for chat :P

**ChillLax5: **-facepalm-

**rainbowlove3: **:3 i'm gonna eat pie now..brb

**TuffNPie: **dont eat me Numbuh Three!uh numbuh three?

**ChillLax5: **she says she'll be right back moron

**TuffNPie: **oh,i knw tht...

_rainbowlove3 has signed off_

**TechChiliDude: **now we have nothin 2 talk bout numbuh 5 :/

**ChillLax5: **we could try to hook up other ppl besides 3 and 4

**TechChiliDude: **good idea :D

**TuffNPie: **wht z crud r u guys talkin bout?

**TechChiliDude: **nothing..n i'll save both of us from numbuh five's hat this time..abby is not a guy, my dear friend called Pie, shes a guylette :)

**ChillLax5: ***facepalm*****

**ChillLax5: **-smacks numbuh four-

**TuffNPie: **thnks for savin me, buddy!

**TechChiliDude: **it's what i do :)

**ChillLax5: **-smacks numbuh two-

**TechChiliDude: **what was tht for!

**ChillLax5: **?

**TechChiliDude: **u knw wht I'm talkin bout

_rainbowlove3 has signed on_

**ChillLax5: **numbuh five has no idea wht ur talkin bout

**TechChiliDude: **yes u do! u smacked me with ur hat!

**ChillLax5: **boi r u crazi? abby has no idea what u r talking about. understood?

**TechChiliDude: **yeah but...

**ChillLax5: **?

**TechChiliDude: **...u smacked me wit ur hat!

**rainbowlove3: **i haz no pie at my house :(

**ChillLax5: **?

**rainbowlove3: **i haz no pie at my house! -shakes fists-

**TechChiliDude: **? :P

**ChillLax5: **...boy u crazy

**TechChiliDude:** His name is Todd he's a real cool guy born with a gusher for an eye baby birds and all the cool cliques he squirts himself when he needs a fix

**ChillLax5: ***barfs* you are out of your mind! i hate tht commerical

**rainbowlove3: **...

**TuffNPie: **gushers...dang it...my name could ve been tuff n gushers! :O

**rainbowlove3: **hiya numbah four! :)

**TechChiliDude: **u have no taste abby, tht commercial is hilariously awesome

**TuffNPie: **hey kuki

**ChillLax5: **nu uh

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh

**ChillLax5: **nu uh

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh

**ChillLax5: **nu uh

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh

_ForeverKidUK1 has signed on_

**ChillLax5: **nu uh

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh!

**rainbowlove3: **hi numbuh one! :D

**TuffNPie:** sup numbuh one?

**ChillLax5: **nu uh! hi numbuh one :)

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh! oh hi bud! :)

**ChillLax5: **nu uh

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh

**ForeverKidUK1: **you guys would never guess what happened :D

**rainbowlove3: **what? there's a Rainbow Monkey sale? :D

**TuffNPie:** moonbase has a new statue for pie! :D

**ChillLax5: **Lizzie broke up with you?or u finally broke up wit her! :D lol

**TechChiliDude: **numbuh 2x4 has finally accepted me as the KND's best 2x4 technologists? :D

**ForeverKidUK1: **uh wht's up with all the "d" smilie faces? anyways... no,no,and NO!,and no

**rainbowlove3: **:D oh,so there's a brand new rainbow monkey store at the mall!

**TuffNPie:** :( no pie statue? stoopid moonbase ppl

**ChillLax5: **...well evry1 wantz u two 2 break up...so i was jus sayin

**TechChiliDude: **aw man i was hoping i could be the best 2x4 technologists EVAH! :(

**ForeverKidUK1: ***faepalm*

**ForeverKidUK1: **I HAVE BEEN INVITED TO JOIN THE BEST BEST BEST BEST BESTTTTTTTTT BESTEST KND OPERATIVES CONVENTION IN ENGLAND THIS SATURDAY!

**rainbowlove3: **oh!can i go!can i go! wait they didnt host it in Japan! D: meanies

**TuffNPie:** will there be pie?

**ChillLax5: **and we care why, oh, great great great leader? :/

**TechChiliDude: **so?

**ForeverKidUK1: **Kuki: no... Wally: ...uh,no,but there will be chewey pellets! :) Abby: you care cause I'M AWESOME N I'M THE LEADER! Hoagie: ...so we should celebrate

**rainbowlove3: **yay! celebrate good times! come on! ...what song is that? -google time-

**TechChiliDude: **ahh -squeals- I love that song! what's it called?

**ChillLax5: **it's "Celebration" by Kool and The Gang from 1980 :p

**TechChiliDude: **nice trivia Abs :) -changes chat music to said song- :)

**rainbowlove3: **yay! :) let's celebrate ^.^

**TechChiliDude: **-dances like a lunatic to "Celebration"-

**ChillLax5: **xD -dances along with Hoagie-

**TuffNPie: **...uh... o.O wowz

**TuffNPie: **0.0 no pie!

**ForeverKidUK1: **...o.o -turns off music- ...silence...ah..now that's more like it :)

**ChillLax5: **:| did anybody tell you that you're crazy numbuh one?

**ForeverKidUK1: **yes,yes, numerous times,but they don't understand the art of being a leader

**TechChiliDude: **-continues dancing- *pause* OH,NAW! abby,check ya private messages ;)

**rainbowlove3: **aw.. :( no celebration :(

**TuffNPie: **still no pie?

**ChillLax5: **oh, numbuh two... :) check your private message...

**ForeverKidUK1: **do you guys really not care about this important event in my life?

**TechChiliDude: **not really...

**rainbowlove3: **i only like it cause of parties :) i love parties

**TuffNPie: **no :( you'll be in England the whole time :( ...eating chewey pellets :p boo chewey pellets

**ChillLax5: **let me guess...you're just going to England for a family vacation?

**ForeverKidUK1: **maybe... :/

**TechChiliDude: **really dude? oh and abby new mssg better get ready :p :D mwuhahaha

**ForeverKidUK1: **okay fine yes,really :( BUT I did get invited to join the Top KND operatives convention...in moonbase's cafeteria this SUNDAY :D

**ChillLax5: **well duh genius I got invited to the Top KND Operatives Convention this Sunday,too :p oh,and, Hoagie,just a sec :)

**ForeverKidUK1: **aw man...you got invited :( i wanted to be the only one to go from our sector...:(

**TechChiliDude: **i got invited too... :) how about numbuh three and numbuh four?

**rainbowlove3: **i didnt :( but i lurv parties!

**TuffNPie: **uh it's that thing that came in a white envolope thingy right?

**ChillLax5: **no comment numbuh four...

**rainbowlove3: **:3 omgosh :) :D I LOVE YOU NUMBUH FIVE! AND NUMBUH TWO! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ^.^

**TuffNPie: **what is this? o.0

**ForeverKidUK1: **uh what boy band is this, hoagie and abby? i knw this song! :D

**ChillLax5: **-dances- It's only one of the best bands ever formed! N*Sync, baby :p

**rainbowlove3: **tearin' up my heart when i'm with you!but when we are apart, I feel it,too! no matter what i do i feel the PAIN!

**TechChiliDude:** best song evah! lol not rlly...but yeah.. -dances along with abby- tryin' too much but baby we can win Let it go! if you want me girl let me know

**ForeverKidUK1: **i was at moonbase talking to rachel-i mean-you know, Numbuh 362, and she told me that this is one of her fav songs...that and a whole lot others...she's a music junkie :p she probably suggested this to the scientists when they were putting up the songs in the chat rooms. :p ah! i love this song too...ahaha! :) ...wait did i just say i like this song?...uh I only like classical music...yeah...and rock...oh shoot...I LIKE SILENCE!

**TuffNPie: **:o I was enjoying N*Sync Mr.I-like-Silence Music

**TechChiliDude: **you said you like N*Sync though ;)

**rainbowlove3: **Woohoo! The song's back on... :D

**ChillLax5: **yay!

**ForeverKidUK1: **uh...I'm out of here...I gotta pack for England anyways..

**TechChiliDude:** dude you just went to england like last month with your dad on a buisness trip

**ForeverKidUK1: **well no duh! but tht was before i found out tht my dad is numbuh zero!

**rainbowlove3: **:o your dad's numbuh zero!

**ForeverKidUK1: **anyways bye you guys...oh and we have an extra super mission tomorrow!

**ChillLax5: **oh yeah! new song! Hey,hey,you,you, I don't like your girlfriend... :3 luv this song...gosh,i'm being OOC right now -.-

**rainbowlove3: **who doesnt like this song? tht's why i chose it! oh,next will be the rainbow monkey sepcial love n share song :D

**ForeverKidUK1: **no goodbyes? uh...

_ForeverKidUK1 has signed off_

**TuffNPie: **uh..if you're gonna play rainbow girlies...I'm leaving...

_TuffNPie has signed off_

**TechChiliDude: **finally those two are gone!

**rainbowlove3: **ikr...

**ChillLax5: **stupid boys,huh,kuki?

**TechChiliDude: **hey, I'm still here! and omgosh...u sound like 86 when you typed tht

**rainbowlove3: **yep stupid... -turns off music- heehehe silence :p

**TechChiliDude: **oh and abby UH HUH, the Gusher commerical is so awesome

**ChillLax5:** nu uh...and boy, dont make me get fanny come on down here into sector's v chat room..she's online right now! you knw only operatives frm sector v or selected higher ups may enter our chatroom...86 is one... - clicks on Fanny Fullbright to begin chatting with her at the bottom of my screen-

**TechChiliDude: **oh plz dont! i'll do anything! oh, and uh huh!

**ChillLax5: **chill lax i'm jus playing...nu uh

**TechChiliDude: **uh huh...and good

**ChillLax5: **uh huh

**rainbowlove3: **-dances obliviously-

**ChillLax5: **o.0 ?

**TechChiliDude: **uhh...

**rainbowlove3: **what? :3

**ChillLax5: **nothing jus nothing...dang numbuh five just noticed she hasnt signed on to fb all day..

**TechChiliDude: **fb?

**ChillLax5: **FaceBook, Einstein :p

**TechChiliDude: **uh dont u have to be 13?

**ChillLax5: **-_- i'm the oldest of the group so why does it matter.

**rainbowlove3: **if numbuh one finds out u have a a fb he'll go crazy callin u a teen

**ChillLax5: **rofl true...why does it matter though? i'm not the only one with an fb account

**TechChiliDude: **who else has one? besides ur HOTT sister

**ChillLax5: **numbuh five is gonna pretend tht u never said tht -_-

**ChillLax5: **numbuhs 362 and 60 has one :p

**rainbowlove3: **stupid Mushi! SRRY guys a virus was planted on my computer all cause of MUSHI...UGH.. :( I'm gonna get her...be on here tomorrow?

**ChillLax5: **we're meeting in the sooper secret chat room tomorrow...it's friday, 'member? All top sectors meet there for chat along with 362,86,60,and some other ppl

**rainbowlove3: **k

_rainbowlove3 has been disconnected_

**TechChiliDude: **they're all gone...

**ChillLax5: **yep...ready to go on a candy hunting adventure?

**TechChiliDude: **if by "candy hunting adventure" you mean "scheming against teammates"?

**ChillLax5: **yeah...we have these priorities on our list : get Nigel and Lizzie to break up over the stupidest thing, at the Top KND Operatives Convention we must make sure that Numbuh 101 doesn't come, get numbuh 3/4 together, etc.

**TechChiliDude: **PLOT AWAY SISTA! would u be on the site l8er 2night?

**ChillLax5: **idk...you want to pm each other or email?

**TechChiliDude: **PM...cause i forgot my password for my Gmail account :3

**ChillLax5: **k..i'll get on after dinner k?

**TechChiliDude: **ok

**ChillLax5: **byez

**TechChiliDude: **bye

_ChillLax5 has signed off_

**TechChiliDude: **-whistles-

_TechChiliDude has signed off_

* * *

Phone Call

_**"I couldn't get into their private messages. I've tried everything."**_ "I'm sure there has to be a way." _**"Recruit, there is no way."**_ "We need it for further investigation, though." _**"I know. Is your brother home?"**_ "Thank God, no." _**"I'll see if I can come over really quick. We need to discuss this before the report is finalized."**_ "Mwuhahaha. Oops sorry. Gosh, I can't believe I'm working for the Teenz. This is so exciting! Ooh, I found this report thingy of the Teenz' Website and the Kids' Website. Want it?" _**"Yeah, hand it over. I'm the one collecting all this stuff anyway. I'll be over in a minute. So, put down your Yipper cards."**_ "Do you mind if a few friends come along?" _**"Are they Teenz Recruits?"**_ "...No,but they work solo against the KND. They all know the KND personally, like myself. So, they can offer some information." _**"Good thinking, kid."**_

* * *

Moonbase Security Cameras Access Granted

...Please Standby...

...Select Camera...

Moonbase Zero Camera Numbuh 110

Just 4 Hours after Sector V's Chat Occurred

**LATE **Saturday Night

* * *

Fanny Fullbright's fingers pressed frantically against buttons as she tried to search for a way out of the chaos the teens had just led her in. "You stoopid boys always have to mess up everything," she waved her hands in the air. She grunted something and walked a few paces away. A nerdy looking boy with orange hair and braces stated that the problem was simple. He inserted a few codes in and a few clicks. A flashing red message appeared on the screen. "Sooper Secret Website Template Change Denied." He became frustrated. "You Are Not Allowed to Edit This Sooper Secret File." He screamed out in frustration causing other child scientists to try to work their magic. The boy said, "Someone else give it a try. It's hopeless. I sware the one time we're attacked by teenagers we didn't prepare for it." He storms off mumbling some obscene conspiracy theories.

Patton Drilvosky shouts to him, "Numbuh 74.239, you can't even do anything." Patton frowns realizing that none of the best of KND operatives can do anything. Despite his belief that all higher authorites should be respected at all times, he lost nearly all hope in some of the higher authorities who already tried to crack the code. He discovered that he was a higher a authority, and that he should give it a try. After all, operatives do look up to him. He stepped forward to the big computer and tried to work something. He tried to edit the current Cadets Next Door page with no avail. He sighs and turns to his female companion next to him. "See, stoopid boy. Now, the whole site is messed up and it's all your fault." He looked Fanny in the eye, "Who's gonna tell 65.3 to tell Numbuh 362 so message alerts can be sent out?" She backed down nervously. Her hand rubbed against her back.

Just then, their leader showed up. "What happened to my website?" she said in a frantic voice adressing Numbuhs 86 and 60. The whole group of operatives stammered, "Uh, um...y-you see-" She examined the webpage, "Call Numbuh 65.3 and tell him to send word to all sectors, including the top sooper secret ones! Give me status report later on all of the affects this has been having. Call Numbuh 35 and tell him to send Sector V over here. I have a feeling they'll be glad to investigate this. As for you two, Numbuhs 60 and 86, I give you a direct order to return to your own base." They responded quickly and simutanously, "Yes,sir, m'am." The two opposites quickly exchanged evil glares at each other. Numbuhs 60 and 86 would never admit how many times they accidentally addressed Numbuh 362 simutaneously like that.

* * *

**The end. Of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. :/ I'll be creating chats in class so I can get those out of the way and so I can work on the plot. :) Get ready for the next chapter!**

**Here's what the website looks like it opens up as a black page but if you click on the right hand corner words will appear in white on the screen. It will say "enter code if you are in" Once the code is entered, you'll see the homepage. Where it shows the latest news of the KND. There are tabs at the top that says, "Home, Pics, Blogs, Sectors, Operatives, Games, Forum, Login/Signup." To see more than just the news display,"Operative of the Month", and polls you must log in. Only KND operatives are allowed to make an account. Secretly, TND and AND were given the privlege also. During the registration process you must enter your birth year, codename, real name, sector, position, and promo code. A promo coe was given to every single operative. Each promo code is different but similar. Most promo codes have the sector's letter at the end along with the numbers of the latitude/longitude location of it's heaquarters. The other numbers for the promo codes are personal for each operative. However, not all promo codes are used because not all operatives want an account. Once signed up, you are automatically able to sign in without even being confirmed to be a bona fide account. You will then set up your profile which is very similar to FaceBook. You can add your profile picture and decide what information is made public and what is not. Once signed in, more options are open to explor the site. A bar at the bottom appears (like on FB or MySpace) where you can see what friends are online. The thing about this website is you get to ahve a list of friends. You can talk to every member, but those on your friends list get special prevlieges. A "friends list" is who your actual friends within the KND are. For instance, if Numbuh 13 activates his account on the site, he'll have no friends, but you can still view his whole entire profile and vice versa. Him not being on your friends list still implies him to chat with you on his own sector's chat. The Sooper Secret Chat Room is only available to certain operatives/sectors. You can chat to any one that is on your friends list and is online at the bottom of any page.**

**If you have any questions about how the website works, message me. :p**

**That's all folks! Review**


	3. We Have Pie and Incoming Chaos

**Author's Note: I updated so quickly...not.**

**I fixed EVERYTHING in the first few chapters. So, you might want to go back and refresh your memory. I even edited a few names and scenes. Some stuff is completely different, while most of it is the same. Now you can read this whole fic easier. Fanfiction is stupid and it messes up what I type and erases words. Don't you hate that?**

**Tara McKenzie is Rachel's older sister, if you can't tell. Alexander William Austen is Tara's boyfriend. They live together and go to the same college.**

**Disclaimer: no, it's a claimer...I claim this story. Oops, I forgot to mention that I don't own Codename Kids Next Door. If I did, I'd write a full novel on what happened on moonbase and stuff like that. Now, you don't see Mr.W doing that. So, I'm not him. I'm a she, last I checked. I also don't any of these franchises or websites that are mentioned. Now, you can't sue this princess.**

* * *

Chapter Two

We Have Pie and Incoming Chaos!

_

* * *

_

Lincoln Household

Hidden Camera #3

Abby's Room

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe it! Hoagie, do you see what I see?" Abigail Lincoln breathed into her house phone. "Uh...way up in the sky?" her friend on the other line responded. The pre-teen sighed, "No, not that stupid song. The website." "Oh, that. I thought it was just my computer." "This is not cool. Should we contact-" "Don't mention it. Already done." "Who did you message?" the female inquired. "The scientists. It's probably just a glitch or something. Not like the Kids Next Door site got discovered by the Teenz or the Evil Adult Industries, right?" The girl's choco pupils moved back to stare at her blue laptop's screen.

Her hands began shaking. There was shuffling on the other end of the phone. Abby knew something was wrong. It was like how she can tell if all the candy or any sweet treat out there is in danger of being destroyed by Knightbrace or any other evil villain. The web page began flashing then a message appeared. "Hoagie," she whispered into the phone. "Abby," he whispered simultaneously. She bit her lip and her finger moved to a button on the phone. She took the phone off of speaker, and moved it in the correct position as opposed to resting in her hand.

"I don't know what say," she whispered into the phone. There was a response. "It says the same on mine." She looked back at her screen. You are not authorized to access this domain that was purchased by the Teenz. "Do you recall your password on Gmail? Well, try to get into your email. Close the web page out. Anything can happen with the page opened. We have to investigate this and bring it to the attention of Moon Base." Hoagie, on the other line, spoke. "Okay, we can continue our private messages through email about hooking up 3/4 and the convention going down on Sunday. 'k bye."

_

* * *

_

_**Not a good day,journal...**_

_**Here's what's been up lately:**_

_**The days. The years. The hours. The minutes. Even the seconds. I have to record everything. This mission that Steve set me on tests my ability of everything I have ever learned. I have to sit hours at my computer desk. I pretend that I'm just doing homework. I have to go out to private meetings more. My parents are thinking I'm going through some type of adolescent stage. They even assume I have a boyfriend I won't tell them about.**_

_**I can't do anything without the Kids Next Door on my trail. Every one agreed that they're weak and I should be able to take them on if they catch me. I don't think they're on to me just yet. In a few days, their site will be gone forever, and all of my progress will be lost. I'll have no evidence to back up what I have found. My printer has run out of ink because of the important documents I had to print out. I resulted into saving documents onto Word Pad, now. Yet, this may not work. You never now. The KND might go through my computer's files the night before my presentation. Sigh. I'm going through everything the hidden cameras picked up once the site launched. It's nothing much. :/**_

_**Oh, Lord. I have to present this before all of the evil doers. They want to know what actually happened. If this mission back fires, I might not have any other way in retrieving information on what really happened. Chad Dickson told me that I might not get much information off the site and personal accounts might be a better pick. Personal accounts? What does he want me to do? Rummage through trash cans to find the Kids Next Door Newspaper. From what I know, KND members themselves aren't even sure what occurred.**_

_

* * *

_

At Sector V's Treehouse-Monday

* * *

The wooden barrier was quiet. Numbuh three smiled slightly, "So, what are we to do?" Abby smacked her forehead, "Abby doesn't know." Hoagie spoke up, "The scientists are too busy to message me back." It returned to its quiet state again. None of the three had any idea since Moon base called them Saturday. Everything on the site was whack, and they couldn't fix it. They couldn't even discover anything. Abby sighed, and flipped out her cell phone.

* * *

Face Book

* * *

**Abigail Lincoln: **needs a day off from this life. UGH! wth is going on wit my fav site?  
**8 People Like This  
****Cree Lincoln: **tell me about it, sis. this Spanish homework is killin me! What fav site?  
**Rachel McKenzie: **i'm up here doing work all day xP please, vacation come NOW. oh and idk..we're having technical difficulties? i knew i shouldnt have issued a domain  
**Maurice NiNeSoCoOl Williams: **ha ha. yep. dont we all need a day off? hope all is well, Lincoln.  
**Abigail Lincoln: **day off is Sunday not really a day off though...just hanging out with the gang :/ saturday i have to babysit my brother's kids  
**Cree Lincoln: **ha! getting my nails done w/ my friends Saturday, and shopping :D srry sis :p

**Rachel McKenzie: **Dear Family, don't ever ostracize me again. I already know I dont belong with you. Thanks.  
**Tara McKenzie and Abigail Lincoln likes this  
****Patton Drilvosky: **huh?  
**Fanny Eightysix Fullbright: **agreesw/ z boy here...whut?  
**Rachel McKenzie: **ostracize means to exclude from  
**Abigail Lincoln: **aww..but we're your family! :)  
**Rachel McKenzie: **aww. thnxs. *hugs to my family*  
**Tara McKenzie: **hey! I'm your family  
**Rachel McKenzie: **sis! :) *hugs* I hardly ever see ya since u moved 2 Mississippi :/  
**Tara McKenzie: **I knw. :/ You should come down here though w/ my boy and I. We'll make some room in the house for you to stay the weekend. hope mom & dad doesnt give you a tough time. tell Harvey he's a goober, as always. Our family is messed up.  
**Alexander William Austen: **yeah Tara and I need some company down here..it gets boring. college students dont have that much fun :/  
**Rachel McKenzie: **okayyy, i'll talk 2 mom & dad and I'll see if they'll let me come over some weekend.  
**Abigail Lincoln: ***hugs* :) love ya sis. my family ostracizes me too :P

**Rachel McKenzie listed Abigail Lincoln as her sister**

* * *

Sector V's Treehouse, again- Monday

* * *

Hoagie looked at Abby. "Who are you texting?" "No one. Just Face Book." He let out an exasperated sigh. Abby looked around the room. "Is no one else in here?" Hoagie shook his head. "Anything interesting going on Face Book?" The older girl laughed. "It's like all the hamsters got an account and they started making gibberish statuses. That's how boring it is." He rose his eyebrow, "I thought you said drama happen on there?" "There are some drama. Well, no, there's a lot of drama. Numbuh Five just thinks every one's having a lazy Monday."

"So, moonbase is just lazy to do nothing about the KND site themselves. That's why they called us?" Hoagie plopped himself on the couch and began thinking of chilidogs. "Yum," he called out. His companion just ignored that statement. "Well, they called us yesterday when we first woke up. Going to moonbase early in the morning is no fun. Why can't another sector unlock this?" Hoagie shrugged. Just then the computer started blinking and flashing.

Their eyes both turned towards that very direction. Hoagie was in charge of trying to get the domain of the site back. Abby was in charge of trying to spy on her older sister and the rest of the Teenz. She was also in charge of recieving reports from any of the Teens Next Door. Since she was the only one who knew of it at the time. The rest of the team simply investigated like crazy. They needed to get to the bottom of how, when, and why of the website change.

"Incoming message from the owners of the site?" both of them stood there in awe. Hoagie sat in the computer chair, inches away from the screen, but he didn't try to move; he didn't attempt any function to try and view the message. "Status report, Numbuh Two, " said the British leader as he approached the two at the computer. Abby spoke for him, "Numbuh Five nor Numbuh Two knows what's going on." The sunglasses on Nigel's face landed on the tip of his nose as he furrowed his eyebrows. Numbuhs three and four rushed into the room. "What do you mean you don't know what's going on? We were assigned this mission, because I am the best operative on the planet! If we don't know what's going on, then we're all failures," the James Bond of the group began yelling, but -as always- he gave in and became melancholy, for he knew not what to do.

The second-in-command faced him eye-to-eye, "Just because you got invited to the Best Operatives Convention doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us. We all have our own abilities, and we're all together. Sector V wouldn't be Sector V if Numbuh Five went missing, if you went missing, if Numbuh Four went missing, Numbuh Three, or Numbuh Two. What Numbuh Five is trying to say is apart- Sector V is broken- together- Sector V is the best." The boy looked at her, " If you can fix this problem then go right ahead,noone's stopping you." She was taken back by his response, "Sector V has to work as a team, and that team includes you. Some times, we can't do a mission, and the only reason why is because someone is being his usual work-aholic self." The room got quiet. Nigel and his cocky self paced out of the room, not before sticking out his tongue like the young child he is.

"What's wrong with our chat site?" Numbuh Four asked. Numbuh Five sighed, realizing that her team was still waiting for a report on the site. "Tell Numbuh 362 that we need back-up, " her melancholy voice was not well hidden as she faced Hoagie. He arched his brow, "We? We're Sector V! My dad once said that anything can happen if you just believe. Abby, are you going crazy? I'm-" "Don't say your the best 2x4 operative! Before we all know it, Sector V is no more." Kuki spoke solemnly, "She's right. We're a team, and we best fix this issue together. Besides, it can be like a Rainbow Monkey Tea Party Spectacular if we work together!" Eh, the last sentence wasn't very solemn. More so it was a rapturous response. Wally turned to her, "Noone cares about cruddy Rainbow Dorkies!" "Nu uh! You're just a big meany. So, you're purposely being bias." "Uh huh! What's bias?" Thus, the argument between the two continued on like that throughout the next few hours.

"Numbuh Two..." Abby lost her train of thought. "Hmm?" "Abby doesn't even know any more." "Well, I know that I don't want a Rainbow Monkey Tea Party Spectacular, but the bugs on our site is evidently set by the Teenz. We can't fix this with just the two of us." Abby sighed, "Maybe Sector V needs to pass on the mission to someone else." "No!" Hoagie cried. His companion gave him an evil death glare that can penetrate through the entire soul. "I mean, the scientists will forever make fun of our sector whenever I go to the Doctor Time Space and Continuums marathon parties. I'll be the laughing stock of the entire Kids Next Door since I couldn't regain our URL back." She rolled her eyes, "You actually go to those things? Anyway, Abby guesses that Sector V can try to fix this." They smiled at each other despite the chaos around them. Kuki and Wally's argument grew stronger. You can hear Nigel downstairs in his house asking his parents if they think he's a team sport. Yes, they had a plan to make sure Sector V never grew apart. Will they grow apart, though?

* * *

...Welcome to the Kids Next Door Sooper Secret Chat Room...

* * *

_TuffNPie has signed on_

_rainbowlove3 has signed on_

_TechChiliDude has signed on_

_ChillLax5 has signed on_

_ForeverKidUK1 has signed on_

_362TigerStripes has signed on_

_IrishGalBeauty has signed on_

**TuffNPie:** okay...i came caus some1 said there will b pie

**TechChiliDude:** are chili dogs ok?

**TuffNPie:** no!

were told lies cause someone said i will get an exclusive rainbow monkey! D:

**ForeverKidUK1:** here's your rainbow monkey, numbuh 3

**rainbowlove3:** Yippee! :D

**TuffNPie:** why does she get what she wants?

**ForeverKidUK1:** have u seen her when she's angry? besides, someone told me there'll be a meatball sandwhich buffet :)

**362TigerStripes:** nope...sorry

**ForeverKidUK1:** :(

**IrishGalBeauty:** are we gonna tell the three why we brought them here or not?

**ChillLax5:** nah they can wait for another few min.

**TechChiliDog:** hey, who's missing?

**362TigerStripes:** good point..

_ColdNHot60 has signed on_

**IrishGalBeauty:** speakin of... stoopid boi :/

**ColdNHot60:** sorry I'm late, 362, sir

**IrishGalBeauty:** *cough* suck-up *cough-cough*

**TechChiliDog:** heyy Patton my man haven't seen you since...well, I dont know. what's up?

**ColdNHot60:** numbuh two! how's it going. hey numbuh 4 and all the other people I barely know, but know :D ...86, I am not

**IrishGalBeauty:** are too! eh, what's with your username?

**ColdNHot60:** what's with my username? what's with your's? you're not a beauty!

**362TigerStripes:** interrupting before these two blow up all of the KND...

**ForeverKidUK1:** let me guess...they're like numbuhs three and four when they fight?

**362TigerStripes:** Oh, YES! well, they're much worse...

**rainbowlove3:** what's that supposed to mean? meanies!

**TuffNPie:** she's a stupid girl..of course, I have to fight w/ her!

**IrishGalBeauty:** 60 is stoopid! he doesnt deserve to live!

**ColdNHot60:** I don't even yell that loud..

**IrishGalBeauty:** what do u mean I'm not a beauty? :O

**IrishGalBeauty:** numbuh four, girls are not stoopid! start giving us respect and stop treating us like trash

**362TigerStripes:** LIKE I WAS SAYING...we have assembled Sector V here

_IrishGalBeauty has signed off_

**ColdNHot60:** she's gone :D

**362TigerStripes:** go after her..

**ColdNHot60:** why me?

**362TigerStripes:** 'cause when we were in CND we made a promise that if she ever runs off you go after her..and I'll always cheer her up when she doesn't run off and she just stays.

**ColdNHot60:** but she didnt run off...she just logged off

**362TigerStripes:** Patton!

**ColdNHot60:** fine..

**ColdNHot60:** stupid promises made between six year olds..

**ColdNHot60:** you sure you can talk to the issues with sector v by yourself?

**362TigerStripes:** positive..

**ColdNHot60:** okay then...bye everyone, I'm going into Hell for a few minutes *takes in deep breath*

_ColdNHot60 has signed off_

**ChillLax5:** do you want Numbuh 5 to tell them what they've been call here for, 362?

**362TigerStripes:** Go ahead. I have a head-ache now

**ForeverKidUK1:** take some of that stuff the scientists made

**362TigerStripes:** the Kool-Aid drink? Have you tried it yet because I have and it only increased the pain

**ForeverKidUK1:** No, I haven't tried it yet. I'll take your word on that though. My team always gives me head-aches.

**TechChiliDog:** what about interrupting?

**362TigerStripes:** oops, I guess it was us that time...proceed Numbuhs 2 and 5

**ChillLax5:** Kuki, Wally, and Nigel, the last few days have been very difficult for our team. We've been fighting and trying to discover what's the deal with our site

**362TigerStripes:** in which, our scientists have finally discovered how to retrieve the site back after having communications with the adults

**ChillLax5:** exactly. So, we have failed on our mission

**TechChiliDog:** it was all of our faults... I wasn't putting much effort in the repairs..and we all were focusing on other things

**ChillLax5:** we haven't been acting like a team. We're Sector V! We're the best team out there, and the only reason being is because we're all friends...the best of friends. We continue to work as a team and get the job done. Numbuh One, I'm sorry I called you work-aholic

**ForeverKidUK1:** I didn't really take it as an offense...I know who I am :)

**ChillLax5:** without you the team wouldn't get the job done

**ChillLax5:** numbuh four, you and numbuh three really need to stop fighting over the small things in life. Both of you are starting the arguments, but you, wally-you really are making her feel bad when you say things about her. Sensitivity is not a joke. Some people just want to feel loved. Why do you have to go around and bully other for their indifferences, especially if you know they're just the same?

**TuffNPie:** ... :(

**ChillLax5:** what are you trying to say?

**TuffNPie:** nuthin...tuff guys don't admit anything

**rainbowlove3:** :O

**rainbowlove3:** :'(

_rainbowlove3 has signed off_

**TuffNPie:** OKAY! I'm sorry... I'm sorry to the whole team and especially to you Kuki?

**TechChiliDog:** someone needs to take lessons on how to make a girl happy...too bad Kuki missed out on what he said

**ChillLax5:** what about you? how do you know you make girls happy...

**TuffNPie:** tuff guys don't cry...ah forget it!

_rainbowlove3 has signed on_

**rainbowlove3:** -hugs Wallabee Beetles-

**362TigerStripes:** I believe every fan girl got their dose. You may continue with important matters, Numbuh Five, please

**ChillLax5:** right! (still can't believe numbuh 2's and mine's plan worked!)

**rainbowlove3:** what!

**TuffNPie:** ..huh?

**ChillLax5:** nothing!

**TechChiliDog:** oh...nothing..

**rainbowlove3:** you two...! I'm watching y'all

**ForeverKidUK1:** okay...

**ChillLax5:** Yes, we're continuing now. Anyway, we all are guilty. can we just make a pack here and now to make sure that we never stray away from our duties as a team?

**ForeverKidUK1**: kid forever...Sector V forever!

**TechChiliDude:** I'm in-always

**rainbowlove3:** we're a team forever and ever

**TuffNPie:** yeah..whatever..okay, fine. we are a team

**ChillLax5:** we'll always be together

**362TigerStripes:** touching. Is this part all done with now?

**ForeverKidUK1:** hey, since you're not officially a part of a team. you know that we're like youre back-up team since we're all friends here

**362TigerStripes:** hmm...so, I'm a sector v member whenever i need friends

**ForeverKidUK1:** whatever you like Supreme Commander, sir! :)

**362TigerStripes:** yay!

**ChillLax5:** think we're all done here 362 you can do what you have to say

**ForeverKidUK1:** there's more?

**rainbowlove3:** I thought that was it...

**TuffNPie: **are we going to have pie?

**362TigerStripes:** Well, I know that I set Sector V on this mission to try and find out what is going on with the site

**ForeverKidUK1:** yes, and we failed...

**362TigerStripes:** not quite. You see, we have gained some information out of your research. Apparently that the Teenz now know our safe haven our defenses must be brought up. Numbuh Two you'll have to work with the scientists after school for the remainder of the week to help protect our site. Install the latest virus softwares and whatever you do

**TechChiliDog:** yes, sir

**362TigerStripes:** that's not all we have discovered. If the Teenz are able to infiltrate our site than we need more of...well, EVERYTHING

**362TigerStripes:** i have been notified that our older spies(which can not be mentioned by names) are looking for recruits to be trained to help in this war with the adults

**362TigerStripes:** they have asked me to send my best team to be trained...I'm sending you. You will not know your trainers, but you will be sent e-mails and videos on how to become the best you can be. again, your trainers will be kept hidden from you. If you show you are worthy you may become one of these spies some day

**362TigerStripes:** other than that I have an actual mention for you. be aware that on the horizon lays the fate of our organization. This site was meant to help improve the Kids Next Door but only after a few days it has started to cause chaos. Our organization is secretly falling weaker. Someone wants to take us down and we will not give up. Sector V, you are to be on the search for any hints-for anything that could help us in the time to come

**ForeverKidUK1:** what are you saying?

**362TigerStripes:** incoming chaos

**362TigerStripes:** sector will rise against sector, rumors will be spread, and the Teenz will succeed in gaining information. operatives will be lost in this time. stay on your ground sector v.

**362TigerStripes:** know that this is the hardest mission I can offer a sector

**362TigerStripes:** for your effort throughout the years you have served the Kids Next Door, I am secretly rewarding you with pie

**TuffNPie:** woohoo! Pie!

**rainbowlove3:** your kidding?

**ForeverKidUK1:** facepalm

**362TigerStripes:** wait, what did I just do?

**ChillLax5:** you don't want to know...

**rainbowlove3:** wally we're being rewarded with you! :D

**TuffNPie:** wait what?

**362TigerStripes:** o.o I see...meet me at moonbase 362 over and out

_362TigerStripes has signed off_

**rainbowlove3:** wait...

**rainbowlove3:** she meant actual pie?

**TechChiliDog:** ditz

_TechChiliDog has signed off_

**TuffNPie: **I get pie right? she wasnt joking?

**ForeverKidUK1:** 362 joking? ha! she never jokes!

**ForeverKidUK1:** by the way, knowing her, she'll have every type of pie there

_ForeverKidUK1 has signed off_

**TuffNPie:** how does he know that 362 never jokes

**ChillLax5:** Abby thinks they have some type of history from way back when

**TuffNPie:** oh...

**rainbowlove3:** PIE

**rainbowlove3:** -hugs numbuh four-

**TuffNPie:** get off of me!

**rainbowlove3:** i'm not on you(yet)

**TuffNPie:** o.o Abby, help!

_ChillLax5 has signed off_

**TuffNPie:** uhh!

_TuffNPie has signed off_

**rainbowlove3:** someone really does need lessons in making a girl happy

_rainbowlove3 has signed off_

* * *

Face Book

* * *

**Rachel McKenzie:** Pie party at**Moonbase** :) I love these five people. Too bad **Patton Drilvosky **and **Fanny Eightysix Fulbright** can't be here. xD  
**Patton Drilvosky:** crud! you told us that you'll give them pie after the meeting is over...You made sure fanny and I didn't stick around, right?  
**Rachel McKenzie:** my motives shan't be known  
**Abigail Lincoln: **good pie, too :)

**Abigail Lincoln:** there's a such thing as swirly noogie pie? who knew! boy, is Wally happy!  
**Rachel McKenzie**,**Herbert Sixtyfivepointhree**, and **2 other people** like this

**Wallabee Beetles:** we have pie!  
**5 people** like this

**Wallabee Beetles:** there's incoming chaos-cRuD pUnKzZz! gotta love that band  
**Rock Fan:** love the cRuD pUnKzZz! "Incoming Chaos" is such a good song. glad to see you finally got an account, buddy  
**Wallabee Beetles:** i can barely work it but okay

**Wallabee Beetles:** i just wasted my first status  
**Abigail Lincoln:** and second?  
**Wallabee Beetles:** ...shudaup

**Wallabee Beetles:** how do u work this

Wallabee Beetles joined FaceBook

**Rachel McKenzie:** Pie and fan fiction reviews are good for the soul : 3

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I meant to put it up last week but didn't get the chance to. The Super Bowel was yesterday and I squeezed in much time to type this up, but I did not complete it. Our school got out early due to snow. So, I had enough time to finish it tonight. I worked somewhat hard on this chapter. School is really wearing me down. Teachers are asking for so much! More than likely they're won't be any school Wednesday. So, I can finish up the next chapter quickly and actually have it to you in due time. If you spy any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out. I just kind of skimmed through it because I feel guilty for not giving my readers their story when they've asked for it. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. I'm waiting for five reviews to move on. Next chapter is "Not China!"**


End file.
